South Wing of Bann Franderel's Estate
} |name= Bann Franderel's Manor |icon= Ico_Estate.png |image= Bann_Franderel's_Estate.jpg |type= Estate |location=Denerim |appearances= Dragon Age: Origins }} Bann Franderel's Manor is a location related to the mission Crime Wave. This location serves two purposes in the game. At a certain point during the stealth branch of the quest chain Crime Wave, Slim Couldry will state that he has a big score lined up but needs time to prepare. The quest chain will then halt until you have agreed to undertake Rescue the Queen. First Visit On your first visit, you will be restricted to the western section of the map. You will need to make your way to the far west (where the white X is located) where it will become apparent that a trap has been set. This section of the quest can only be completed using stealth alone if at least one party member is left stationed at the entrance to the area. As long as no enemies come into view and trigger combat mode, it is possible to activate the trapdoor and return to the world map. Otherwise, you must kill at least the guards closest to the area transition icon in order for the game to decide that you are far enough away from hostiles to drop you back out of combat mode. Second Visit On your second visit, you're placed at the far eastern end of the map and must make your way to the north-west corner. Be wary of traps again. This time, the mission can be completed without engaging in any combat by a character with sufficiently high stealth skill, due to the medium-sized room at the far south of the map. This room acts as a 'safe room' and can be entered by a character with sufficiently high lockpick skill. Once in this room with the door closed, The Warden will drop out of combat and can thus sneak back to the exit to the East. The area transition that was used in the first visit is still available to be used, but as before, there is no way to use it while in combat mode, unless you kill the enemies closest to it. You also have the option of sneaking into the kitchen and drugging the guards' drinks provided you have a character with a high enough stealth skill to get past the patrols and traps and have the poisons skill. At the "Drinks Table", The player is given the option to: *''Pour a mild poison into the mugs.'' *''Pour a deadly poison into the mugs.'' *''Pout a sleeping draught into the mugs.'' *''Pour rat poison into the mugs'' *leave the table alone. Bugs It is possible to beat all the guards and mages the first time around Bann Franderel's Estate, and if you do the quest may glitch and you will not be able to turn the quest to Slim. Moving on to do other quests (such as the Alienage ones) may update the Crime Wave quest, which will tell Warden to go back to Slim for some answers. (No glitches seen while killing all guards and mages on PC, under v1.01a or 1.02 patches.) Category:Locations Category:Origins locations